The present invention relates generally to wheel chairs and pertains particularly to a lightweight knock down chair. The portability of a wheel chair is a important consideration to many wheel chair bound persons today. It is desirable that a wheel chair be lightweight and easily broken down so that it can be readily and conveniently transported in an automobile or other suitable conveyance. Most wheel chairs today are foldable which permits them to be placed in the trunk or behind the front seat of an automobile. These chairs, however, are still unusually bulky and heavy and therefore, somewhat inconvenient to transport.
Another undesirable aspect of currently constructed wheel chairs is that they are unusually heavy and inhibit the rapid mobility of those wheel chair bound persons who desire to engage in sports. Many persons confined to wheel chairs desire to engage in sports activities such as basketball, racing and other sports. The commonly available wheel chair today inhibits such activity.
It is therefore desirable that a highly portable and mobile wheel chair be available for use in sports activities.